The invention concerns a method for controlling a V-type internal combustion engine with a separate common rail system on an A side and a separate common rail system on a B side.
V-type internal combustion engines have a rail on the A side and on the B side for temporary storage of the fuel. The injectors, which are connected to the rails, inject the fuel into the combustion chambers. In a first design of the common rail system, a high-pressure pump pumps the fuel into both rails at the same time, which is accompanied by an increase in pressure. Therefore, the same rail pressure prevails in both rails. A second design differs from the first in that a first high-pressure pump pumps the fuel into a first rail, and a second high-pressure pump pumps the fuel into a second rail. Therefore, the common rail system on the A side is separate from the common rail system on the B side. Both designs are described, for example, in DE 43 35 171 C1.
DE 199 37 139 C1 describes the determination of the injection time for controlling an injector by means of an efficiency map (injector map) as a function of the actual rail pressure and a set injection quantity. The set injection quantity in turn is computed by a speed controller as a function of the speed control deviation, i.e., the deviation of an actual speed from a set speed.
DE 10 2005 060 540 B3 describes a method of torque-oriented control, in which a set injection quantity is computed by an efficiency map as a function of the actual speed and as a function of a sum torque. The latter is determined by adding a set torque to a friction torque. The set torque in turn is computed by a speed controller as a function of the speed control deviation.
A common feature of the methods described above is their use in a common rail system of the first design, i.e., a common rail system with a single high-pressure pump for the parallel pumping of fuel into the A-side rail and the B-side rail.